Still Into You
by CherriDoll
Summary: Kyo and Tohru contemplate their relationship. And Arisa has a few things to say. Song fic for "Still Into You" by Paramore. Second Drabble for Kyoru. Hope you read and Review :3 KYO AND TOHRU FOR THE WIN!


**Song fic! Personally I really don't care for Song fics but a friend of mine has been bugging me for this one. Hope you like it.**

**Based on the song "Still Into You" by Paramore.**

**Hope you listen to the song and love it as much as I do!**

* * *

Tohru walked through the woods on the way home from school. Her fingers intertwined with her loving boyfriend's. She could count the years on one hand how long they had been together and she still loved him.

"What are you thinking Tohru? Kyo asked, looking down at his girlfriend. Tohru shook her head.

"Nothing!" She smiled and Kyo just laughed.

"You know, you can let me know what's on your mind. I like listening to you. Wether it's rambling about cooking, or something you learned in class that you thought was interesting." Kyo said and Tohru blushed.

"I know." She said and Kyo grinned. He threw his back pack across his chest and lifted Tohru up in a huge hug. Tohru squealed.

"Kyo!" Kyo just gave her a wicked grin.

"So, what were you _really_ thinking?" Kyo smirked and Tohru laughed.

"I was just thinking about how long we've been together." Kyo gave his a small smile.

"Two years, Four moths, two weeks, and 6 days." He answered, blushing and Tohru gasped.

"You kept track?" She asked and Kyo gave her a gentle glare.

"Of course I did! I couldn't risk that damn rat remembering something like this better than I could!" Kyo cried indignantly.

"That and you are the most important thing to me Tohru." Kyo said quietly, cheeks ablaze. Tohru blushed.

"More important than beating Yuki?" She asked and Kyo barked out a laugh.

"Of course." He grinned and Tohru leant up and kissed him.

"C'mon. We better get going home. Maybe we can hang out on the roof for a while before Shigure gets hungry and starts searching for us." Tohru giggled as she pulled Kyo behind her by the hand.

"Damn stupid dog." Kyo cursed quietly and Tohru just gave a tinkling laugh.

* * *

Kyo sat on top of the house.

He and Yuki had gotten into a fight again. And again Kyo had lost. He hated how weak he felt. Especially in front of Tohru. How could she even still want to be with him? After all this time, after all of his loses. Didn't she know she could do so much better than him?

"Kyo?" Tohru called gently from the ladder. Kyo's head snapped over to her.

"Damn Tohru. You have to stop sneaking up on me like that." He scolded and Tohru looked down.

"I'm sorry." She said as she walked over to sit next to him.

"Nah, don't be. I should be sorry for snapping at you." Kyo said. Tohru shook her head, leaning into Kyo's shoulder.

"Hey Tohru?" Kyo asked after a while.

"Yes?"

"Why do you stay with me?" Kyo asked and Tohru pulled away.

"What do you mean? Your my boyfriend Kyo. I'm going to stand by you." Tohru said.

"No, not like that. Why would you want to stay with me. All I do is keep losing to that damn rat. You could do so much better than me, yet you still keep smiling and stay. Why?" Kyo asked. Tohru grabbed his chin and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"You listen to me Kyo Soma. I stay with you because I love you. There's now where else I would rather be, than by your side. And don't you ever let anyone tell you other wise. You understand me?" Tohru said firmly. Kyo's eyes softened.

"That's the first time you've ever said you loved me." Kyo said and Tohru blushed.

"Well I do." She said, her bangs hiding her eyes, she let go of Kyo's chin but her grabbed her wrist. Pulling her chin up so she was forced to stare into his eyes now he grinned.

"I love you too Tohru Honda." He said before pulling her in for a kiss.

Kyo wanted to cheer. No one, had ever meant it when they said that they loved him. No one had actually cared enough about him. But he could feel the petite girl's lips move in sync to his and he knew. She would stay with him. He could already feel the weight of the world lifting off of his shoulders. Everything felt lighter. He almost felt like he could beat that damn rat.

* * *

Arisa would never understand how her sweet little Tohru could put up with that annoying orange top.

He was so loud, his temper so violent, and he snapped if you so much as looked at him wrong. Arisa knew that one day, one of the two Soma boys would fess up to being in love with her sweet, caring Tohru, but she had always thought it would be Yuki. Arisa and Hana trailed after Kyo and Tohru, walking to the Soma house for an afternoon of snacks and general hanging out and Arisa could still not see what Tohru saw in Kyo. Yuki had to stay behind at the school with some Student Council crap that none of the others were entirely willing to wait for. Well maybe Tohru but she was quickly out voted by the rest of the group.

He was busy ranting about something that Yuki had done. But Tohru just waled along, holding his hand and smiling, and in general being her naive Tohru self. Arisa just smirked at the pair.

"Strange, isn't it? How such opposites could be so perfect?" Hana commented as the walked. Arisa turned.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Hana just stared blankly at the couple in front of them.

"Well their electric signals. Before Kyo's were very violent, always changing. But now, they've slowed. They move at a pace that is neither to quick or too slow. They move in sync with Tohru's. When her waves are down, his are up, as if compensating for her electric waves. It's fascinating really. I've never come across something like this. Well maybe perhaps with Tohru and her Mother." Hana stated and Arisa looked over at the two.

Tohru had just said something that made Kyo stop ranting and look at her. Tohru turned nad gave hima smile and kept talking and Kyo's face softened. He leaned down and cut her off with a kiss and Tohru's eyes widened before she closed her eyes and leant more into Kyo's kiss.

Arisa smirked. Somethings just made sense she guessed. Like Tohru and Kyo.

"C'mon orange top! Quit making out with Tohru so we can get to your house. The faster we get there the faster I can kick your ass at Rich Man Poor Man!" Arisa called out and KYo broke off the kiss, glaring and leaving a flustered Tohru.

"Your gonna eat those words you stupid Yank!" He called along with several other trash talking lines. Arisa just rolled her eyes. Tohru and Kyo may make sense, but Kyo on his own never would.

* * *

**So I hope you like it. The final word count for this fic was 1,160 and for a one shot, thats pretty long! At least for me. I hope you go listen to the song and get into it. It's a really sweet song and I've found that Paramore does really sweet love songs. I love their music. Anyways leave me a reivew and check out my other Fruits Basket story called "Please?" It's another Kyo and Tohru pairing! Love you all!**


End file.
